supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Easter Museum with Easter Fair
The object of this quest is to collect Easter baskets filled with dyed Easter eggs. Each basket requires a certain number of eggs, dyed a particular way. To do this, you will need to gather "blank" eggs, jars and pigments to create paints, then use the paints to dye the eggs. After each basket is filled with the required number of dyed eggs, you will receive a reward. You can continue to earn more rewards, even after you've earned the main reward - the Easter Museum. You will receive Easter Tokens throughout the quest, which will be used to determine your ranking within a group of 100 random players. The quest takes place on the Event Island, which is currently hosting the Easter Fair. 'Requirements:' *Level 15 'Timing:' *You have 14 days to finish the quest. 'Rewards:' *'Basket 1:' Blue Easter egg, Yellow Easter egg, Red Easter egg **'Reward:' +45 energy, 250 , 15 *'Basket 2:' Yellow Easter egg, Colourful Easter egg, Striped Easter egg **'Reward:' +45 energy x2, Easter Arch, Colourful Fence x10 *'Basket 3:' Colourful Easter egg, Striped Easter egg, Crested Easter egg **'Reward:' Easter Bunny, Basket with Ribbons, 50 *'Basket 4:' Bright Easter egg, Classic Easter egg, Modern Easter egg **'Reward:' +45 energy x3, Easter Tree, 15 *'Basket 5:' Crested Easter egg, Bright Easter egg, Classic Easter egg, Modern Easter egg, Decorated Easter egg **'Reward:' Easter Museum (3,000 & 1 every 20 hours) After receiving the main prize (Easter Museum), you can continue completing the tasks to get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times. *'Extra basket 1:' Red Easter egg, Striped Easter egg, Classic Easter egg **'Reward:' +45 energy, 25 , 7 *'Extra basket 2:' Yellow Easter egg, Bright Easter egg, Modern Easter egg **'Reward:' +45 energy x2, 30 , 10 *'Extra basket 3:' Blue Easter egg, Crested Easter egg, Decorated Easter egg **'Reward:' +45 energy x3, 35 , 15 'Quest steps:' 'Gathering materials:' Materials are gathered by completing tasks on the Order Board for the residents. For each task, you will earn an egg, a jar, or one of 3 pigments (Yellow, Blue or Red). The number of eggs, jars and pigments you will need to gather depends on the number of eggs you need for each basket, and the colors in which they are dyed. *'Basket 1:' 3 eggs, 3 jars and 1 of each color pigment. *'Basket 2:' 3 eggs, 5 jars and 2 of each color pigment. *'Basket 3:' 3 eggs, 6 jars and 3 of each color pigment. *'Basket 4:' 3 eggs, 8 jars and 6 of each color pigment. *'Basket 5:' 5 eggs, 13 jars and 11 blue, 9 red, and 11 yellow pigments. You can continue completing the tasks. There’s a set of 3 extra task sets which cycle through unlimited times. *'Extra Basket 1:' 3 eggs, 6 jars and 3 blue, 4 red and 3 yellow pigments. *'Extra Basket 2:' 3 eggs, 6 jars and 4 blue, 4 red and 5 yellow pigments. *'Extra Basket 3:' 3 eggs, 6 jars and 6 blue, 3 red and 5 yellow pigments. sc-easter-museum-order-board-tab1.PNG|Resident 1 gives jars sc-easter-museum-order-board-tab2.PNG|Resident 2 gives "blank" eggs sc-easter-museum-order-board-tab3.PNG|Resident 3 gives blue pigment sc-easter-museum-order-board-tab4.PNG|Resident 4 gives yellow pigment sc-easter-museum-order-board-tab5.PNG|Resident 5 gives red pigment There are a total of 5 residents. Each resident gives a different item. *1 resident gives "blank" eggs *1 resident gives jars *1 resident gives blue pigment *1 resident gives yellow pigment *1 resident gives red pigment sc-easter-museum-order-board-tab5-done.PNG|Resident disappeared sc-easter-museum-order-board-tab1-timer.PNG|Resident in shadow with cooling-off timer sc-easter-museum-order-board-complete.PNG|Residents - all tasks completed Some residents give 2 or more of each item, with a 10-30 wait time between each one. For example, once you have earned 1 egg, you will have to wait through a short cooling-off period before you can earn another egg. During that cooling-off period, the resident will appear in shadow on the Order Board, with their avatar replaced by a clock. When you have completed all of the tasks required for each resident, the resident disappears from the Order Board. Once you've completed all of the tasks for all of the residents, you will have to wait until you complete crafting the paints and dyeing the eggs before you will get more residents with more tasks. 'Easter Fair:' 'Creating Paints:' *Paints are created in the Paintworks at the Easter Fair on Event Island. You will need 1 jar and 1-2 pigments to create a paint color. *Some paints require several pigments! You can check the amount you'll need in the crafting window. *Paint crafting takes 2-4 hours (you can finish it for : the less time left, the fewer it costs). *'As soon as you have enough jars and pigments, go immediately to the Paintworks to create paints! Don't wait, this takes time, and you can only do one at a time!' sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works1.PNG|Basket 1 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works2.PNG|Basket 1 - page 2 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works1a.PNG|Basket 2 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works2a.PNG|Basket 2 - page 2 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works3-1.PNG|Basket 3 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works3-2.PNG|Basket 3 - page 2 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works3-3.PNG|Basket 3 - page 3 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works4-1.PNG|Basket 4 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works4-2.PNG|Basket 4 - page 2 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works4-3.PNG|Basket 4 - page 3 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works4-4.PNG|Basket 4 - page 4 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works5-1.PNG|Basket 5 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works5-2.PNG|Basket 5 - page 2 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works5-3.PNG|Basket 5 - page 3 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works5-4.PNG|Basket 5 - page 4 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works6-1.PNG|Basket 6 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works6-2.PNG|Basket 6 - page 2 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works6-3.PNG|Basket 6 - page 3 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works7-1.PNG|Basket 7 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works7-2.PNG|Basket 7 - page 2 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works7-3.PNG|Basket 7 - page 3 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works8-1.PNG|Basket 8 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works8-2.PNG|Basket 8 - page 2 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works8-3.PNG|Basket 8 - page 3 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works-timer.PNG sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-paint-works-complete.PNG 'Dyeing Easter eggs:' *Eggs are dyed in the Dye Shop at the Easter Fair on Event Island. You will need 1 egg and 1-3 paints to dye an egg. *Some Easter eggs require several paints! *Egg’s dyeing takes 2-4 hours (you can finish it for : the less time left, the fewer it costs). *'As soon as you have enough blank eggs and paints, go immediately to the Dye Shop to dye an egg! Don't wait, this takes time, and you can only do one at a time!' sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-dye-shop1.PNG|Basket 1 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-dye-shop2.PNG|Basket 1 - page 2 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-dye-shop1a.PNG|Basket 2 Sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-dye-shop2a.PNG|Basket 2 - page 2 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-dye-shop3-1.PNG|Basket 3 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-dye-shop3-2.PNG|Basket 3 - page 2 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-dye-shop4-1.PNG|Basket 4 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-dye-shop4-2.PNG|Basket 4 - page 2 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-dye-shop5-1.PNG|Basket 5 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-dye-shop5-2.PNG|Basket 5 - page 2 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-dye-shop5-3.PNG|Basket 5 - page 3 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-dye-shop6-1.PNG|Basket 6 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-dye-shop6-2.PNG|Basket 6 - page 2 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-dye-shop7-1.PNG|Basket 7 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-dye-shop7-2.PNG|Basket 7 - page 2 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-dye-shop8-1.PNG|Basket 8 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-dye-shop8-2.PNG|Basket 8 - page 2 sc-easter-museum-easter-fair-dye-shop-timer.PNG You can track your progress (how many eggs you've made) on the "Rewards" tab. 'Ratings:' All the players are automatically allocated to groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels. Players compete against the group they are assigned to, to get the most Easter Tokens. Once you have collected 15 Easter Tokens, you will be able to take place in this competition. sc-easter-museum-ratings-tab1.PNG|Collect 15 Easter Tokens to join the competition sc-easter-museum-ratings-tab2.PNG|Keep track of your place in the competition Every action you take in the quest (collecting blank eggs, collecting pigments, collecting jars, creating paints and dyeing eggs) provides you with one Easter Token. Tokens are counted and shown only on the "Ratings" tab! Once the Easter quest ends, players who take the first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: 50 + 50 *2nd place: 30 + 30 *3rd place: 20 + 20 *4-6th places: 15 + 15 *7-10th places: 10 + 15 *11-15th places: 5 + 15 *16-25th places: 15 Category:Random Tasks Quests Category:Event Island